Talk:Vermont
It seems Vermont was a sovereign republic from 1777 to 1791. They tried to send a delegation to the Continental Congress but the New York delegation objected to seating them due to the fact that they were claiming to represent territory which New York also represented. One of the Connecticut delegates spoke on behalf of their interests. The Vermont Republic issued its own declaration of independence a year after the US one. It considered itself an ally of the United States in the Revolution. Popular opinion was that it should seek admittance to the US as soon as the dispute with New York could be resolved. However, there was bad blood; after one attempt to petition for statehood was rebuffed, in 1781, Ethan Allen, of all people, entered into secret negotiations with the Governor-General of Quebec for a seperate peace. Even changing sides was on the table. Learn something new every day, huh? Turtle Fan 19:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it took so long to comment Turtle Fan, I have had your request about the Vermont Republic already down on the main Vermont page on this wiki. 11:57, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Jacob Chesley 11:57, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I was not sure about the "Worldwar" and "Prominent Vermonter" sections that Jacob Chesley added so I let it stay. Zhukov15 (talk) 14:31, October 14, 2013 (UTC)Zhukov15 You can get rid of the artical about Vermont in Worldwar Zhukov15. I don't really care. However, I do want the people of Vermont artical kept intact though. I also have a question, what happened to Vermont in the Disunited States of America? 20:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Jacob Chesley ::The thing is, we don't have such a section for other states, and Vermont origins have nothing to do with the roles of any of those people in any stories they've appeared in or been mentioned in. Can I ask why you feel the section needs to be there? Turtle Fan (talk) 23:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) : I am not sure. ''Was ''there a section the Disunited States of America? Zhukov15 (talk) 20:32, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::It was never addressed. As the POD was in 1787, it is safe to assume that the republic still existed, and probably continued to do so as the US fell apart. TR (talk) 23:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::You think so? I imagine that, once the Union had fallen apart, New York would send an army to assert its claim over the territory. New Hampshire would want to do the same but would probably fear going to war with New York, unless maybe they could get Massachusetts and Connecticut to form an alliance to check New Yorker expansion into New England. And of course, with Vermont's status in flux like that, the Governor-General of Quebec would surely start licking his chops as well. Actually the implications are more interesting than I'd initially realized. But I don't see Vermont remaining independent for long, except perhaps as a buffer state if some combination of New York, New England, and Quebec are evenly matched. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:37, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::: *Shrugs* That's all quite likely, but since HT didn't spend any time on it, I didn't see much point in speculating beyond the failed Convention. TR (talk) 05:23, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh, no, of course not. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:07, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Vermont in The Two Georges I am surprised that Vermont is still apart of New York in The Two Georges. This is only due to Vermont being under dispute between New York and New Hampshire from around the 1760s until 1777 when Vermont became an independent nation. Is it possible that Great Britain was able to settle the border dispute between the two colonies (later provinces) and simply have New York have control over the area? -- 18:33, March 8, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :If the thirteen colonies had remained as colonies, some imperial authority would have had to settle the dispute at some point; and since New York was, and would surely have remained, much larger and wealthier than New Hampshire, you'd expect the New Yorkers to have greater influence with whatever higher authority was invoked. That's usually how intra-national boundary disputes are resolved. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:16, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Recognition? I can't find any indication that the Vermont Republic was ever recognised by any other nation. Maybe this should be in Unrecognized Nations rather than Former Countries?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:30, October 20, 2018 (UTC) :As a general rule of thumb, by diplomatic convention, a country is considered to have tacit validation of its independence if no one with an interest in disputing its claim makes any move to do so. No one bothered disputing Vermonter independence; the US just patiently waited for it to get around to making good on its "Stella Quarta Decima" motto. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:17, October 21, 2018 (UTC) ::I did add it to Unrecognized earlier today. Are we okay with leaving that then, or double-catting or some other approach? TR (talk) 01:50, October 21, 2018 (UTC) :::IMO, we should probably double-cat. Keep the unrecognized nations category but being back the former countries category. Even though Vermont was an unrecognized country for 14 years, the US (and Britain to a much lesser extent) left the Green Mountain Republic more or less alone until it became a state in 1791. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:30, October 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::I would also like a double cat, for the same reason. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:07, October 21, 2018 (UTC) :::::I went ahead and re-added the former counties category. I also added the "Countries of North America" template after I modified it to include some former nations such as the aforementioned Vermont, Texas, California, Hawaii, the CSA and Yucatan. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:30, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Please see Talk: California#Former Countries why it shouldn't be included. Likewise, I recall the CSA being listed as a former country being a hot-button issue for some. I don't think unrecognized countries should be included in the "Former Countries" list. ML4E (talk) 17:53, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :California and the CSA were not just unrecognized but were actively disputed by their rightful owners (and in the former case almost no one took Californian secession seriously anyway). Yucatan I don't really know about. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:39, October 23, 2018 (UTC)